


New life

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Two fugitives build something together...





	New life

Shaak Ti struggled, sending the pain into the Force. Her legs open, she leaned down on her lover’s bulk.

The egg seemed so much bigger right now, weighing down on her birth canal, that it had seemed on the scanner. And there were three of them, almost spherical.

Three, and all of them were a terrible idea. Two fugitives, one from the Empire, the other from the people who engineered him to hunt him, deciding to have Younglings…

Two fugitives from different species!

She didn’t even know she could reproduce by oviposition, but when she had felt in the Force the sparks of life inside herself…

Tosk wiped down her montrals. With a last exhausted whimper, Shaak Ti expulsed the first egg: he caught it and put him in the nest they had prepared. It was blue, almost luminescent, and she could see the silhouette of their child inside.

“They won’t be Tosk,” He affirmed, caressing tenderly the fragile shell. Even after the death of her all people, the fact that his creators had given him _Prey_ for name still outraged her. She put her hand in his.

“They won’t be Tosk,” She promised, then she started to push again.


End file.
